Talk:Copper Zaishen Coin
Bugged I don't Think they are bugged that you can't put them on the sorage. You just can't put them on a other char -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 07:12, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :If you read the update it clearly states that z-coin are not tradable, but you can transfer them via Storage. So it *is* a bug (and several other players stated that ANet persons confirmed this) ::Hmm k -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 08:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::The exact "It's a bug" statement can be found here. 08:06, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::You believe ANet? Zaishen Coin farming via recreating PvP characters ftw — and I bet somebody pointed this out to them, they realized they should've made it "Zaishen Faction" all along (you can buy stuff with your Alliance faction already, so the code's there to be reused), and fixing THAT is what takes time. --◄mendel► 00:44, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::I understand your first point, mendel, and I completely agree: Creating PvP characters to farm PvP challenges for coins would saturate the "coin economy", and would ruin what ANet is trying to do. That is, keep players involved in the game. My question is how using Balthazar Faction (or a new Zaishen faction?) would stop the abuse of the quests. Not storing coins is a quick fix, but has some drawbacks. If I was ANet, I would not allow PvP (or PvE) characters to accept z-quests until they are a day old. That would stop them. BWags 06:22, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, apparently ANet's bugfix allows Zcoin farming now, so the point is kind of moot. If you create character-specific faction (not account bound), then you could only farm for Zcoins on characters that you want to keep - which is not really a drawback when aiming for equipment packs. ;-) The economy can't be saturated as long as they keep being untradeable. --◄mendel► 07:20, 2 May 2009 (UTC) How many? Soooo, how many do you get per mish/quest/challenge? Qing Guang 21:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :It varies depending on the quest. Combat quests are typically worth more. -Phazor 21:51, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::The LOWEST I've seen so far is a pathetic 10 copper coins for killing Harn or Maxine Coldstone in NM. 22:32, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::35 in HM isn't pretty cool either... I'll never get the pack for 15 gold ones... unless those quests stay forever...--T-pack 22:37, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm just going for the Light Pack. Only have 4 armor sets for my main character (1 I wear, 3 in the pack). Then since HoM is account-wide, I can just buy elite armor sets on other characters and get them smaller packs than heavy as well. -Phazor 22:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Light is only 10 spaces; you can't store 3 armor sets in it, even without headpieces. 22:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Woops, meant large. -Phazor 22:52, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::They really made this so that you'd have to do it forever to get these things... :( --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 18:42, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That's not true, the good PvP quests give insane amounts of coins and some of the PvE quests can be ran and give 100+ coins aswell. I've gotten 2 Large packs so far, and some leftover silver. TrinityX 14:55, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Coin Price So, I was curious, how much would you say one copper coin is worth (if you look at the rewards, like 500 copper for a z-key or xx copper for a sparkler). Any ideas? TrinityX 14:53, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :The best value you can probably get by trading for items from the collectors and merching them (through Superior Salvage Kits) would be 930 gold for 250 copper coins, so a value of 3.72 gold per coin would be the absolute minimum value. (That's assuming the Superior Salvage Kits from these collectors don't have a lower sell value. The Small Equipment Packs appear to be a better value at first, until you find that the ones from collectors have a resale value of only 50 gold.) The complicating factor is that you can get tomes, which are worth more than this on the player economy. I'm not familiar with current tome prices, but they do generally seem to sell for several platinum. :Elite tomes take 1,000 copper zcoins and 300 gold, so would require a price of 4,020 gold or more to match or beat selling kits to merchants. Normal tomes take 100 copper zcoins and 120 gold, and so normal tomes would only have to sell for 492 gold to match selling kits to merchants. So, if your goal is to exchange zcoins for money at the best possible rate, crafting and selling normal tomes seem to be the best bet to me. Nwash 15:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Mo and N (EDIT: Elite) tomes are 5k easily. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:29, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::So, at least 48.8 gold per copper zcoin, unless someone has a better idea. Nwash 15:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::just thinking outloud, but won't heavy packs always be rather expensive on the player market? I mean, I don't expect them to stay super high, but I doubt that 7 1/2 elite monk tomes will ever be worth more than a heavy pack. Bad sole 16:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::But it's the same cost in zcoins for 75 normal Mo and N tomes. Assuming 5k for those, a heavy pack would have to sell for 368,350 gold just to get the same 48.8 gold per copper zcoin. Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if some would pay that or more, but then you have to weigh the value of taking the time to get 7,500 copper zcoins against just 100. I imagine many will be willing to take a somewhat lesser rate just to get money more quickly. Nwash 16:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Edited my previous comment. Forgot to add Elite when I wrote it. Anyways, I don't know how much that'd be? ::::::Heavy EQ Packs are 100k tops, for what I know. Then again, it depends on how desperate/rich the buyer is. There's in the end no real price tag for it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ah, okay. Well, even if normal tomes are only worth 1k, that's still 8.8 gold per copper zcoin, meaning an elite tome would have to sell for 9.1k to be worth the same. It still looks normal tomes might be the better deal, unless their value has fallen below 1k... Nwash 16:52, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well regular Monk Tomes vary from 1k to 1,2k, so that's the way to go I guess.TrinityX 06:43, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It seems that people are paying well over 100k for a heavy eq bag. If you want a source, log into spamadan. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 19:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Talk:Zaishen_Coin#Value_of_Zoins seems to disprove our theory about normal tomes. Nwash 19:41, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::It takes 350g/tome, no wonder. You can get 700 per for most profs (Assa is the sole exception), Monk goes higher usually. The only problem is finding a buyer tho ;o --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:55, 4 June 2009 (UTC)